


Supreme Seven

by Lord_Robbie



Series: The Love of Life [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), Kim Possible (Cartoon), Ranma 1/2, Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015), Teen Titans (Animated Series), The Flash (TV 2014), Thundercats - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Public Nudity, Sexual Violence, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Tickling, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: Nora gives her girlfriend some bad news
Relationships: Beth Kane | Alice/Sophie Moore, Eva McCulloch/Iris West, Kunou Kodachi/Kuonji Ukyou/Tendou Akane/Saotome Ranma/Shampoo, Mia Smoak/Nora West-Allen, Zatanna Zatara/Lucy Lane, Zatanna Zatara/Maggie Sawyer, Zatanna Zatara/Rosa Dillon
Series: The Love of Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087406
Kudos: 10





	1. The decline of Justice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squidgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidgod/gifts), [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts), [Rareshipper96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rareshipper96/gifts).



> Zatanna Zatara- Serinda Swan  
> Kate Pennyworth - Naya Rivera  
> Rosa Scudder - Lea Michelle

Mia Smoak had always loved coming here. Coast City was such a quiet, tranquil place. There were no major battles with aliens, metahumans, cyborgs or demons here. There was just peace....as well as her favourite nude beach and nudist resort. She was pleased that the Liberty cafe was empty. It was also the ideal place for the Supreme Seven to gather. Mia was pleased as she took her seat at the table reserved for her and Nora. The soft cushions felt so nice against her shapely rear. She remembered the last time that she ducked under the table. Nora had to stop time as she couldn't control her as Mia delved deeper inside her. Truly the suburb of Coast City called Liberty; where the Free Female Nudist Colony was set up was exactly what was required. No-one would expect the Supreme Seven to gather in a cafe in a nudist resort. As their leader, Mia had the responsibility of maintain order as well as ensuring strategy and tactics were implemented in the endless war with Despero.

And boy was it needed. Despero who had caused so much pain and agony to planet Earth. But amongst the Seven, it was the Paragon of Courage and will who required the most maintenance of order. Maggie Olsen-Danvers/Equinox was indeed the biggest troublemaker of the group. As a witch-dark matter human hybrid who was also a Green Lantern; she was a vain and cocky hero. Not the mention a womaniser. In fact, the other six had all been intimate with her in the past. Equinox used this to indulge her tendencies to rub the others the wrong way. And to none of the others was she more obnoxious than the Paragon of Duty; Kate Pennyworth.

Kate Pennyworth, named after her mothers’ late lover, was busy in Gotham. As the city’s resident heroes, she and her wife Myriah were almost never available. Despero had caused great havoc in Gotham. Kate and Myriah as the city’s dynamic duo spent a great deal of their time dealing with his forces and allies. But as much as Kate struggled to lived up to her parents who had both been the Scarlet Crusader; it paled compared to the Manhunter, Myriah. Myriah had gained the unfortunate nickname, last child of Mars. This was due to Myriah’s late parents J’onn and M’gann had fought and both of them had fallen at the hands of the monster. Myriah was particularly determined to avenge her parents. As was Andromeda.

Andromeda was considered a joyful person. Like her mother; the late Supergirl; Andromeda was the Paragon of Hope; a symbol of happiness and delight. Yet for all her joyful nature; Mighty Maid/ Andromeda Zorelle Lutdan-Arias had a terrible temper. Despero's wife Galmon and her father Mongul had attacked and destroyed the Kryptonian Maid of Might and her wife, the brilliant Lena Luthor. When the Battle of Detroit had begun; Andromeda's rage surpassed even that of Myriah. Witnessing her fury in the Battle of Detroit was a memory that none of the Supreme Seven ever wished to recall. Andromeda’s wife Serena/Power reported to her that Andromeda still had nightmares about her actions against Mongul and Galmon. Power’s family were very tight-knit and they were playing a vital role in Andromeda’s recovery. This was Ironic, considering Power’s parents Reign and Galatea were hardly saints.

And of course, there was her girlfriend Nora West-Allen. Nora was the last member of the illustrious West-Allen speedster family. Nora had called her to discuss something important. Mia never liked those words. They always boded poorly. Before she could contemplate the meaning, Nora arrived. Kate, Myriah, Andromeda, Serena were with her. Nora greeted her love with a big open mouth kiss, that fabulous tongue massaging her own. She repressed a tremor as a familiar heat pooled deep in her belly and between her thighs. Nora broke the kiss with a quick flash of teeth. Sadly the grin gave way to a remorseful look. “Maggie won’t be joining us. She has moved overseas for work. It’s going to be permanent!” Mia felt another familiar feeling. Irritation in the extreme. Maggie was always unreliable. This would make life tougher when dealing with Despero. And now they would need someone to wield the Green Ring of Wood as the Paragon of Courage. "No-one is around?" asked Andromeda. Myriah shook her head. The breeze felt wonderful as the remaining six gathered around the table.

Myriah used her telepathic abilities to cast a mental shield around everywhere. The 6 rings on each of their left hands flashed bright. None could see them, not that any who pay much attention to 6 attractive, nude women in a nudist resort only for women. Each of the rings represented a Classical Element that a Paragon was meant to wield. Mia's White Ring of Air represented her as the Paragon of Destiny. This was somewhat fitting considering her mother Felicity was the Sixth Black Canary and her father, the second Spectre. The Pinkish Violent Ring of Energy was donned by the Paragon of Love; Mia's love Lady XS. Or she of the well spanked bottom. Nora never seemed to have any complain about the red marks against her pert and perfect derriere. So long as Mia surrendered to the feather and paintbrush of course. And on very demanding days, the electric toothbrush.

Circe watched as Despero tried to use the Ring. “Why doesn’t it work?” He roared. “It was meant for my late husband and son! Even my dear daughter Galmon could wield it; flaw...” Circe gasped as Despero wrapped his large purple around her neck. “Don’t you dare say my darling’s name, you...” Despero found himself flung back. As he tried to rise; Circe blasted him to the ground. “Remember it is powered by the ability to rankle the will of others with fear! Your anger clouds this!” panted Circe as Despero rose to his feet. “Watch the show.”

Despero enjoyed watching the show. Watching the cries of these clones was worth it. Circe's search for the Black Ring of Nekron had been a complete disaster. While those 7 creatures on Earth had defied him through the ability to call upon the angelic spirits of Elfi, Adara; Ion; Aphrodite; Artemis; Ophidian and Eleos; he could still watch their loved ones suffer in a sense. The Batwoman's mother Sophie cried out as the large plastic appendage of the villanous Black Alice penetrated her trembling behind. At the same time; another African American woman the Blur, Iris West-Allen could only scream as the Mirror Master Eva McCulloch tongued away her her twitching love button as she tried in vain to escape. Cloning magic was difficult; but if it worked then Black Alice would impregnate her late twin's ex-wife; while Eva would watch a new speedster daughter come into her life. "I have asked that fool Lachesis if she can assist. But she is as usual, utterly useless! At least Atropos was fun." Despero ignored his mother-in-law's talk. Knowing that the show might result in the downfall of his enemies, the Supreme Seven was enough.


	2. Mistress Akane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Remaining Six discuss the possibility of Akane Tendo taking over as the Paragon of Courage and Will

"What about that sorceress Akane Tendou? She possesses vast powers and she has a whole army of lovers! Maybe she can take Maggie's place?" suggests Andromeda. Kate frowned at that. "She is a giant creep. We don't need someone like her!" "With respect; I feel that someone who can dominate an army of powerful ninjas is exactly what we need!" declared Serena. "I agree with Kate, she is far too unstable and dangerous. Her lust alone makes her a threat. Nora, what say you as the Paragon of Love?" Nora simply shrugged in response. As usual, Mia was going to have to be the deciding vote. "Let's use the rings to see into her activities. They should be able to give us a better understanding of whether Miss Tendou is the right fit or not.

As far as Mistress Akane was concerned; there simply was nothing that could compare to this. Ranma's cries were less loud and more like ear-piercing shrieks as Akane drilled her over and over. No more of this silly, water gender bending nonsense to get in the way. Ranma was all girl now as she supposed to be. Round ass, regularly shaved pussy, large exposed nipples; the luxuries that Akane could finally take for granted. And the noise that Ranma made as the vibrating strap-on slid in and out of that round rear; watching it engulf and release the powerful device was fantastic. It was clear to everyone that submissive Ranma enjoyed being taken deep in the bum. Though to be honest whether she loved it or if she didn't; Akane couldn't tell nor care as Ranma always gushed like a fountain. The video of one of Ranma's first humiliations was now on their large 50 inch screen. Ranma was howling her guts out as Nabiki, Akane's elder sister, demonstrated Ranma's weakness to long nails to the soles. Of course, Ranma was regularly subjected to pumice stone pedicures. And always cleaning up after wetting herself. She was hardly alone.

Akane had arranged for her other three lovers to masturbate as Ranma was given the treatment. All three massaged their twitching clitoris in Akane's favourite position from them. Wiggling bottoms on all fours. Akane had become increasingly with her women. Once they entered the gates, clothes belonged in the hedges until Akane ordered them inside for cleaning. Seeing Shampoo, Ukyou and Kodachi enter the house in their birthday suit was one of Akane's favourite things. She knew that her neighbour Kim and her wives Bonnie and Sheila never failed to get a gander; usually when they were skinny dipping in their pool. Akane often could hear Kim put her women through their paces. On the other side, the nude community of retired superheroines. Raven, Terra, Starfire, Blackfire, Wily Kit, Argent, Haruka and her wife Michiru; a veritable who was who of ladies of justice.

"Shampoo, Ukyou; get Ranma's feet! Kodachi lick Ukyou's pussy!" Akane's commands were quickly followed as Ranma's shrieks were added to her moans as Shampoo and UKyou proved mercilessly. Ukyou gasped and buckled as Kodachi showed her pleasure. Akane pulled herself deep with her right hand, while using her left hand to backhand's Ranma's reddening rump. Akane resolved to use the cane on Ranma when she was done. "Do you l-like that, you slut? Do you?"

"Okay, I changed my mind. That's a no." stated Andromeda. "My sister Punishment has used her power of seduction and compliance many times. But she rarely showed this level of violation. The sorceress is clearly wrong for us!" agreed Serena. Nora moved to sit on Mia's lap. Mia didn't even hide the massage she gave her as she nodded. "Well we will need to choose another." "Perhaps we should keep watching to ensure that they are safe?" "I Agree with Myriah!" added Kate. The six agreed that watching Akane was wise; considering the threat she could pose. If necessary; there was an army of retired heroines who could be called upon to intervene if required.

Akane lay on the bed. Ranma cuddled on top of her while the other three lay to her left, right and Ukyou’s womanhood was her pillow. Truly life was glorious. Four perfect women. Eight delicious holes. A bevy of vulnerable submissive areas to explore. Truly she was blessed. While her sisters Kasumi and Nabiki were married to oblivious and arrogance; she had no less than 4 soul mates. Her friends all had a cascade of descendants; while she was wealthy and free. She had no desire for the joy of offspring. And with such firmness as she goosed Ranma’s rear, making the poor girl squeal all was well.

“It so nice, here. I feel relaxed. Why don’t we come here more often?” “Because we have jobs, sister!” Punishment laughed at her sister Purity’s comments. As the eldest of four girls; she believed heavily in encouraging her younger siblings. The twins Power and Pestilence rarely needed much in the way of encouragement. But youngest sister Ruby ‘Purity’ still felt a little nervous and needed some compliments now again. Especially since she was only a child of 19.


	3. Zatanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A powerful warrior battles the forces of darkness

Zatanna hated the forest of Belial. But it was necessary as she hunted Chantinelle the Succubi. There was a breeze in the air that made her bite her lip. Coming to the forest made her feel like a piece of pie. The amulet around her neck glowed as it always did, this time absorbing the breeze. The stirring of her loins was an unwelcome distraction. The Scythe in her hands was feeling lighter. That was a bad omen indeed.

She promised herself to visit the forbidden dimension and have a wonderful orgy as a reward. The throbbing was getting worse. She could smell her own arousal. Her stupid sexual needs were getting worse. But that was how it was in the Forest. Her ears pricked as she heard it. She kept moving forward before she hurled her scythe at the Tree. Chantinelle fell to the ground with a loud thud, the ground seeming to engulf her.

Zatanna smirked as she caught the scythe like a boomerang. She waited as Chantinelle dragged herself up to see Zatanna staring down at her with the Scythe. “Please, have mercy! I’ll...I’ll make it worth your while!” Zatanna just rolled her eyes as her womanhood continue to leak. “Let me guess, you will lick me dry! Because succubi can’t drain you through your pussy, of course!” “I’ll do whatever you want! Please have mer...” The scythe came down so quickly the words never left her throat. The head and body disappeared inside the Scythe. Zatanna sighed as her naked body began to sweat. She truly hated that you had to be nude to enter the Forest of Belial. It only made her wetter. And in the middle of such a dangerous place, that was most unwelcome.

“Love the view!” Zatanna sighed as she turned around. Kate Pennyworth was watching her. “Kate.” “Is that all you have to say to one of your ex-lovers?” “Kate, almost every woman you know is your ex-lover!” “Maybe, I want you to stop being my ex-lover? My girlfriend and I are looking for a third. And I know how many ladies you have in that Scythe.” “This Scythe is a sacred weapon od my peo...” “It’s like Buffy the Orgy Layer. Giving you Avatar like access to your exs and all the hot women you send there. I am getting warm just thinking about it!” Zatanna glared at her. “Please be respectful.” “Make me!” Zatanna hated herself as she dropped to her knees. Kate smelt so good and tasted even better. It wasn’t long before she felt another woman behind her, massaging her cheeks.

Lynn Scudder was glad that she had chosen the Scarlet Knight as her lover. The sorceress whose flesh she was currently enjoying was succullent. She couldn’t resist giving those cheeks a slap or two. They fit well against her palms as the girl felt tight, but not too tight. Clearly a tongue or two had been buried into her ring before. She used her gift to disorient her and increase her arousal. It worked as the girl swayed like a top. An appropriate reaction considering her mother.

Zari moaned at the contact. It always felt so good. The union of the Scythe and the Air Totem had brought them to this beautiful, lush jungle. A familiar blonde gave her a bottom a gentle Slap, making her squeal. “You really like that don’t you, darling?” “Always my Helen!” Seeing her Helen reminded her of their mutual goal. For them both to reach their three thousandth orgasm together. The technique she was trying now, the pussy motorboat, was having wonders on Helen’s endlessly wet but overexerted womanhood. But as soon as Helen’s long right index finger penetrated her exposed hole, the number three thousand was followed by 3001.

Helen loved this. To many of her fellow sisters had worried about what they were when he came. But Helen did not care that she was a clone of the alien-metahuman hybrid Ava-Ur Sharpe. All she care about was the beautiful woman who saved her from the Kalanorians. She had willingly entered the Air Totem with her, when she had to return. And she willingly tormented her ticklish booty to accelerate her orgasm.

Zatanna hated how quickly she gave in. Her nymphomania was becoming a real problem. Especially in light of her role as a magical protector. Regardless she felt partially filled as her two companions passed out. She really didn’t like this. She had two beautiful naked women who were passed out, while she was weary from sex. In one of the most dangerous places in the multiverse. As if on cue, a dangerous new foe emerged. Daria Al Ghul was armed with a knife. She was breathtaking like a young Marion Coulthard.

”So one of the brats of the Legends has come to my forest! You should not have come!” Daria’s long bloodred hair was a mix of her mothers Barbara Gordon and Nyssa Al-Ghil. Following the death of the Legends of Tomorrow at the hands of the enemy, it was said that Daria blamed the survivors. But Zatanna’s biggest problem was that she had small barely visible red hair that seemed to glisten. Daria’s eyes narrowed. “I am not one of these wanton slits of yours; waiting for your tongue! Die!” Zatanna was able to cast a quick spell, knocking Daria back to the ground. She rolled backwards to her feet as Zatanna held her Scythe. “Your pathetic bag of tricks won’t save...” “ELKCIT REH!” bellowed Zatanna. Daria’s eyes shrank to slits before it started.


End file.
